Another Day xx DOLLS
by Baniita
Summary: Oneshot. Yullen. Kanda and Allen go shopping for a gift, and random stuff ensues. A bit messy, but I thought I'd upload it anyway, instead of leaving it in my old folder to rot. :D Also, a trailer for my future fic, The World Ends With You, Yullenified.


[ / Japan 2010 ] - Tokyo, Shibuya district.

...

"Ohayo! Welcome to Innocent Hearts gift shop!" a shop keeper greeted in a bubbly manner. Her braids were unruly and glasses uneven, but she was charming nonetheless.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Uwaaa, this store is so cute!!" the strange sixteen year old beamed with exitement.

"_Cheeee,_" an older man behind him grumbled, dragging out his 'catch phrase' out longer than usual. "_Remind_ me again why I agreed to go window shopping with you? I'm surrounded by furry trinkets and cutesy shit. _May I borrow your hoodie to gag in?_"

"Gah, you are _so_ prickly and unpleasant! Do they make 24/7 PMS pills for you? Because they really should. Besides, I do not... _window shop_. We're merely looking for a gift for Lenalee's bridal shower," Allen insisted.

"The only things we've bought were the taiyaki. That's pretty much window shopping, you loitering moyashi," said Kanda, while browsing the snow globes. "Hn, Komui's probably still in the hospital from his depression. Bastard hasn't given me my paycheck."

"Oh whatever, Yuu! (And it's Allen, dumbass.) It's not like you had anything better to do than... what, polish your sword Mugen?" Allen stated dryly, examining a toy robot.

"Hah. Of course not! I will, however, need to sharpen its blade. _That is, after I rip you to shreds with it_," Kanda sneered. "Maybe I should add to your life insurance now."

The shopkeeper decided to escape the obvious tension while she still could, and dashed behind the counter with her workmate.

"Yes, _because you would so get away with it_," Allen said sarcastically. "Plus, we're even not married (yet), fool! So you're not getting a cent of my life insurance." Allen was, technically, wearing an engagement ring. Kanda had it made with white gold--and gorgeous it was. (Stupid BaKanda, flaunting off his money.) Allen wasn't materialistic so he didn't ogle it like many girls would have, but Kanda also got him two additional rings. A custom-made ring of mitarashi dango (Allen loved it so much, he tried to eat it), and the other... of a bean sprout (which Allen chucked out the window, but secretly went back later to retrieve it). The reason behind Kanda's early proposal was because Kanda was so sick of people hitting on his lover. Not that it stopped many people from hitting on Allen. (Love is war, after all.)

"And whose fault is that? You're not even legal yet!"

And to that, the first shop keeper listened intently. She whispered furiously to the other girl, something along the lines of "OMG, are they together?!" and "how the hell should I know?!"

Suddenly, something caught Allen's eye. He stared at a stuffed plushie of a black cat. It had an irritated and angry espression, which was also really cute. It totally resembled you-know-who.

"Oh my lord...!! Yuu! Come over here!" Allen called.

"...What?" he responded, suddenly appearing from behind Allen, surprising the boy a bit.

"This kitty! It looks so much like you!!" Allen said in awe. Kanda stared suspiciously at it. Allen rubbed his head against it's lovingly.

"...I want it," Kanda teased.

"Ehh? Hell no, you egotistical bastard! I saw it first!" Allen pouted, hugging the stuffed cat protectively. "Oh whatever, we live in the same house anyway."

"Oh my god, Sachiko, they live together!!" one of the shopkeepers whisper-yelled, face red.

"I know, god dammit! I heard! I don't want to hear it, cho!!" Sachiko growled quietly.

"...Is this about that boyfriend of yours leaving you for another man??" the glasses girl asked bluntly but sympathetically.

"Shut up! Shut up! _Don't remind me_, Lo Fwa!" Sachi bawled into her knees.

Meanwhile, Kanda turned away to stare at an another stuffed animal--specifically a white puppy with floppy ears, an adorable face, and a sweet smile.

"...This mutt looks too damn happy," Kanda stated. He picked up the dog roughly.

"Nee? Oh, it kind of looks like me!"

"I want it," said Kanda.

Allen couldn't help but blush at that. "S-Stupid..." Allen muttered.

Both of the toys ended up at the cashier. Allen was so happy--the cat would have a companion. Allen pondered where he should place them at home--perhaps on the sofa? No, their visitors would surely destroy it.

Tyki would unattentively sit on it, Lavi... is Lavi and is unpredictable, and Rhode would play with them to death.

"Do you have a red pen I could borrow?" Kanda asked the girl with the braids.

"Ah... Here, but it's a permanent marker." She handed it to him.

"_Perfect,_" Kanda replied. He popped off the cap and swiftly (but accurately) drew Allen's scar on the puppy's face. "There we go. Moyashi, let's go."

"Yeah yeah..." Allen mumbled, totally embarassed.

Allen kissed his fiance as soon as they left the shop, resulting in the shopkeepers, and many others, gaping at them from inside the store and getting a nosebleed.

OMAKE:

So, as neither of them have yet found a good gift for Lenalee and her husband, they moved onto yet another gift store.

Kanda and Allen both caught their eye on a red rabbit plushie with an eye-patch.

"Wow, Yuu. That bunny--_Holy flying fuck BaKanda!! Stop killing it...!!_" Allen warned hysterically.

"Che," Kanda growled. It was too late. He already ripped it to shreads. Allen sighed, but he laughed too.

"You buy!!" a (blonde?!) Chinese man ordered Allen, with a thick Chinese accent. He was the store owner, apparently.

"Eeeeh?" Allen cried.

Kanda looked at the man, "...Professor Chan?"

"Oh, Kanda?" Bak recalled, removing his fake glasses.

"What are you doing faking a Chinese accent? And what's with this cheap store?" Kanda asked cynically.

"Oh? Speaking broken English to confuse customers is fun, that's why~! And this store isn't cheap. Fou ordered all sorts of things so there's plenty of shady stuff in the back," Bak answered epically. He held up a Chappy soul candy dispenser*

"Aren't you supposed to be lecturing at this time?"

"I'm taking over for Fou for tonight since she went out to karaoke with the girls. And I don't teach anymore--I got a better job and my own lab now. I'm sick of Komlin rampaging the science department so often! Anyway," he turned back to Allen, "YOU PAY!"

"_I just heard you speak fluent English, sir_," Allen replied, no longer startled.

"...You pay?" Bak asked again, but in a sad tone.

"Why I pay? He pay!" said Allen. "Oh, bloody hell, your accent's contagious."

"I'm not paying for an ugly rabbit beanbag," Kanda stated blandly.

Allen sighed. "Gah!! Fine, I'll take a good one, too please."

"Oh? Awesome--just a moment," Bak said.

"You're seriously buying one?" Kanda asked, bewildered.

"And selling it to my uncle Tyki _triple the price_, yes." God, Allen was evil.

So, in the end they gave up and ended up buying Lenalee and her husband, whoever he was, a plasma TV with PVR and Blue-Ray compatibility. Lenalee is one of their closest friends, so it's money well spent. So now Lenalee can watch her dramas and soaps whenever she wants. (Hopefully, now, she'll stop going to them for fan service.)

Oh, and Lavi bought her a helicopter. A freaking helicopter with minimal sound, large space, and built-in-almost-everything.

What a family.

FIN.

-----

* Chappy - Bleach reference. 8D Fou runs a General store partly supplied by Urahara Shoten!

-----

A/N: AHAHAHA...HAA... I'm not procrastinating, I sweaaarr!

...

Okay, I'm not fooling anyone. e Ae

But I've got too much to do. And whatever time I do have I've been spending playing Ace Attorney. :'C (Which I finished all 5 games of, and am now finishing up Struggling Against Gravity MitsuNaruMitsu fan fiction...)

And writing Code Geass SuzaLulu fanfiction... u u

And a heck of a lot of school work that I'm screwed for.  
And drawings that are quarter finished.  
And a portfolio to build.  
Finding fonts.  
Enumerous projects.

...

Would someone like to join me in committing seppuku? TT ^TT

Anyway, I have been working on Snow White, though. : D It's just that the chapter I'm working on is soooo daaaamnnn loonng. = _=

And well... Nobody seems to be reading it anyway. Coming of Apocalypse gets more attention, if not any.

And my favourite Yullen fics, including Shikigami, isn't updating. TT 3TT /shameless advertising.

Gah, things are just wonderful. = _=

_.////////////_  
**TRAILER in the style of Yullen: すばらしきこのせかい / The World Ends With You**

_.////////////_

_In a loud, bustling city... Full and lively, and yet everyone is dead inside._

**"KANDA YUU" as Sakuraba Neku.**

"Everyday on these streets, all I see are people in my way. I don't need them, and they don't need me."

"...Hmph, that sounds quite poetic, doesn't it?" And so the introvert jots down notes into his notebook. Good material for his next novel, yes?

Ah, I hear my favourite song.

_"LOTIUS," by the Fourteenth, was it?_

xxx

_"Uwaaa! Did you see that? Sachiko's sooo cute!"_

_"I know! She designed that outfit, y'know. She's so talented... I wish I could be like her!"_

Sachi-kko really is talented, isn't she?

Beautiful, too. A lovely girl.

_I'm nothing like her._

**"LENALEE LEE" as Misaki Shiki.**_  
_

Ever since I lost my long hair...

_I want to be loved, too..._

Nii-san, where are you?

xxx

**BANG.**

...

"You killed me, didn't you?" the Japanese asked bitterly, ...scathingly.

"Now now, what could I possibly gain from killing the great Kanda Yuu, my favourite tragedy novelist of all time? Hehe!"

"_You bastard_."

"Ahh! By the way, I finished recording yesterday. Wanna take a listen? I call this masterpiece... 'Fickle Ladies', it's about you, of course!"

"It's not funny."

The boy paused, giving up on the hopeless attempt to brighten to mood. "...Heh. So? What if I did kill you? _What are you going to do to me_, Kanda? _Kill me?_" Though he was smiling, his tone was cold. But Kanda couldn't see his eyes, and thus what he was hiding.

"_...I despise you._"

"Hehe! ...Oh, I know. And by the way? That song was just a bonus to my real new single."

"..." That boy, he has a terrible sense of humour, Kanda duly noted.

**"ALLEN WALKER" as Kiryuu "Joshua" Yoshiya.**

"It's called 'DEAD OR ALIVE'. It won't matter in the end."

"..."

**"Listen, the world ends with you, Kanda."**

Kanda's eyes widened. "_That... Was the inscription on the headphones CAT gave me_."

"Oh, really? ...Heh. I wonder what that means."**  
**

**---**

_"Have I ever told you how beautiful you were,"  
_

_"How you brighten up my day."_

_"Even your manner is demure,"_

_"It's no exaggeration to say that I wan't to see you, everyday."_

**"LAVI BOOKMAN JR." as Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito.**_  
_

_"YOU MOVE MY HEA-"  
_

"STOP!!"

The singer, interrupted, looked up to ask what was the matter. He clasped his guitar in shock.

"Lavi. You're not putting your heart into it. You're a good actor, but you can't..."

The red head wasn't suprised. "Yeah... I suppose. I just really wanted to finally try singing for once. You're amazing on stage, Lala."

"You're a genius, Lavi. You just... You're not honest. And that comes through in your songs..."

**"LALA" as Daisukenojo "Rhyme".  
**

"..."

"If your girl friend listened to that, she'd... Be heart broken."

"Heh! I really need to get myself into shape, don't I? I... Don't want to hurt her, y'know."

---

**"It's me against the world here," Kanda realized.**

"That's not true," said Lenalee.

"We're your pals, Yuu-chan! We're here for you!!" Lavi whined.

Kanda sighed. _"I don't expect you two to understand,"_ Kanda thought.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kanda, _I'm not by your side_!" Allen teased, giggling lightly.

Kanda smirked. "Why, thanks loads." The kid was insufferable, yes... But definitely amusing.

"So why are you always here?"

The boy smiled brightly. "Hmm. _Probably because I lied._"

_Because this boy was the only one who he wanted to stay by his side._

------

A/N: Woah. The trailer took half the word count, eh? o wo" Yeesh! :D I look forward to one day writing it (and probably never finishing it).


End file.
